Hellsing: A Result of the Ambush
by mikeslikb
Summary: Millennium has attacked the new alliances IscariotHellsing. Millennium causes major damages to both organizations. What will be the outcome?
1. Prolouge

_Hellsing: A Result Of the Ambush_

Prolouge

After the latest attack in which Millennium killed nearly every troop Iscariot and the Hellsing organization had, Iscariot's leader Father Enrico Maxwell was on edge and felt a strong feeling of defeat and weakness. Though his feelings and thoughts, he was determined to keep the one's who had survived and not give up. He made everyone still living in Iscariot train day and night. If Millennium was going to completely wipe out the Iscariot organization, they were not going to go out without a fight.

Meanwhile, back at the Hellsing Organization in London, England, Sir Integra Hellsing, the leader of the organization, scolded her troops. She too felt defeat but definately would not show it. The one she scolded the most was Alucard. She was very disapointed with him. She was sick of his potential to defeat Millennium be wasted in helping the Police Girl turned vampire Seras Victoria. The only one she wasn't angry with was her servant Walter.

After long months of a great depression on both the Hellsing Organization and Iscariot, Integra thought it might be a good idea to join forces with the little troops that both oganizations had. She called upon the Iscariot leader Father Maxwell. She told him her plans to join forces against the Millenniums. A week following, the entire Iscariot organization traveled to the Hellsing Manor. None of the troops were getting along in the slightest but Father Maxwell and Sir Integra were both eager and determined to make this work. While both organizations were in negotiations, they strided to keep a low profile. The thing they wanted least was for Millennium to figure out what they were up to.

Millennium, in the mean time was celebrating it's victory. For the months following their latest attack, they all partied. They drank, smoked, and killed even more. More Freaks were being created and these new Freaks were the innocents of Germany. Millennium had become more and more colder by the day. But after the partying wore out and the troops became sober, they realized that Iscariot and Hellsing had not tried to retaliate. First they figured that both organizations were tired out and wanted nothing more to do with Millennium and would give up to their defeat. Major Fuhur, the Millennium leader, grew suspicious. He decided to take a trip to the Vatican to visit Father Maxwell and the rest of his organization.

Upon arriving at the Vatican with Major Fuhur's two most strongest troops, Captain Hans Gunsche and Shrodinger, he was not greeted at the door. His first niave reaction was that Iscariot was too scared to answer, but Major Fuhur kept talking to himself thinking that he was talking to the Iscariot organization, he assured them that he was just there on business. There wasn't going to be any attacks made at this point unless they became hostile and that was why Captain Hans Gunsche and Shrodinger were there for. After many pounds on the front door, Major Fuhur had the door broken down. They walked the halls of the Iscariot headquarters and realized that they were not around. They grew even more suspicious. Soon Major Fuhur made his way into Father Maxwell's office. There were many messages on his phone. The playing of the messages revealed that Sir Integra wanted an alliances with Iscariot. Major Fuhur put the pieces together and realized that Iscariot was at the Hellsing Organization. Before leaving an angered Major Fuhur torched the Iscariot headquarters. He then got in contact with his own organization and ordered a full on hit of the Hellsings and Iscariots.

As negotiations continued at the Hellsing Manor, Millennium geared up and headed to London. This attack they planned was a sneaky vicious one at that. Father Maxwell and Sir Integra were barely getting along as they sided with their own fighting troops. Alucard and Father Anderson fought each other until the almost point of death. Seras was not getting too along with Sister Heinkel and Sister Yumiko. But all of Iscariot and Hellsing's troops had to train the new recruits who too were not getting along with each other.

In the middle of the night, most of the troops and new recruits were sleeping and Maxwell and Integra were still negotiating. They were not agreeing so much with each other but had Walter around to keep them under control.

The Millenniums made their way into the manor without being caught. Captain Gunsche burst into Integra's office and began shooting off rounds of his bazooka gun at them. Maxwell was shot multiple times in the chest and stomach and Integra was shot in the chest, stomach, right arm, and head. She was killed instantly. Walter was shot in the stomach and lower back but remained alive. The rest of the Millennium troops made their way into the new recruits bedroom and shot them while they slept. Most were killed. Shrodinger, the actual good Freak werewolf, who did not want to do this had to follow the orders of his leader. He went into Alucard's room and set his coffin on fire. Then he went to Seras' room where he did the same. Shrodinger apolgized to them as he watched as their coffins burned with them in them. But he had a job to fulfill and went through the rest of the manor breaking and destroying their valuables. Some rooms were also set on fire. As the manor burned while Millennium left and headed back to Germany. They had fulfilled their duty for the night.


	2. A meeting of the end

_**Chapter 2: A meeting of the end...**_

**(Two Weeks Later...)**

Seras wakes up in the early morning. She was injured the worst out of everyone. Alucard reconfigurated from his burn wounds, but the reconfiguration process took a while. It was also very painful for Alucard who stayed in his coffin since he had completely reconfigurated. Seras completely reconfigurated just yesterday. She was feeling depressed and insecure. She did not want to stay inside the coffin the whole time. The coffin top wheeled up. Seras yawned and stretched before getting out. She jumped out of her coffin feeling good about herself. The only thing was that Seras wondered why Alucard stayed at the Hellsing Manor. Why didn't he leave now that he was free? She knew she wanted to leave but didn't mention it to him. Seras was putting her legs out of the coffin, Walter walked in. He too was shot pretty badly but looked as good as new!

"Oh hello Walter!" Seras said joyfully but tried. She examined his appearance and seen that he looked like the same 'ole Walter. Still wearing the same 'ole cloths.

"Miss Victoria... Father Maxwell has called a meeting beginning in one half hour. He would like if everyone attended." Walter said.

"A meeting? What about?" She asked.

"All I know is that there will be a meeting held in Sir Integra's old office. I am just the messager." Walter said before he left the room leaving the door open.

"Thanks Walt!" Seras yelled.

Meanwhile, back upstairs in Integra's old office, Maxwell was going over her paper work. He seen all of her files and was given access to all parts of her possesions.

"Hmmm..." Maxwell said reading through a bank claim.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said grabbing the pen on the desk and writing something down.

Father Anderson came walking into the office. He walked over to the desk and then sat down in the chair.

"Yes Father Anderson? How can I help you?" Maxwell asked not taking his attention off of what we was writing.

"So what is the verdict? Are you going to continue the organization or terminate? Show it to it's end?" He asked.

Maxwell immediately looked up at him. He gave him a look and told him what the future of both organizations was. He took into consideration, Alucard. Alucard was free of Integra as well as the organization. He knew that there was no organization without Alucard's participation. Also, if Alucard goes, so does Seras. Maxwell had been thinking about this for over a week. As soon as he went into recovery from his gun shot wound, he sat in the hospital coming up with pros and cons of keeping the organization open.

Meanwhile, there was a knock at Alucard's bedroom door. Alucard was displeased to be annoyed at the moment and didn't want to get out of his coffin. But after many knocks he finally did. Angrily, he walked over and opened the door to see Seras standing there.

"Oh... What Police Girl! You're interrupting me!" He said.

"I'm sorry Master! I just wanted to know if you were going to the meeting." She said frightened to how she was greeted by Alucard.

"What meeting?" Alucard asks frustratedly.

"Walter didn't tell you? Father Maxwell is holding a meeting in about fifteen minutes. He wants us to attend it." She said.

"A meeting concerning what!" He asked not wanting to go.

"I'm not exactly sure but I do have some specualtions. Walter wasn't sure either. All he knows is that there is going to be a meeting."

Alucard said nothing for a few seconds. He thought. "Hmmm... it's probably about the fate of the organization."

"That's what I think also Master. Do you think it will stay open?"

Alucard did not respond. He thought again and then shut the door on Seras' face. "I'll be out for the meeting Police Girl." She heard from outside his room in the hallway.

**_The start of the meeting..._**

Everyone entered into Integra's office. There were more chairs set up around the desk. Maxwell sat the desk quieting talking to Father Anderson as he waited for everyone to arrive. Sister Heinkel came in first and sat in one of the first chairs. Then entered one of the high troops Evangeline with her brother Sebastian. These were the only two troops to survive the ambush on both organizations. After they entered, in came Sister Yumiko, Walter, then Seras and then finally Alucard. They all took their seats and Maxwell began.

"I know you all are wondering why I am holding this meeting. I also know that some of you have your ideas to why. Well now I am about to answer that question..."

"It's about time!" Alucard said under his breath, sitting in the last seat in the back.

Maxwell ignored him as Seras lightly laughed. Sebastian did as well, always laughing at his role model's jokes. Sebastian looked up to Alucard and wanted to be like him. While, his twin sister Evangeline wanted to be more like Integra... but much nicer! Evangeline wanted to be strong willed and smart.

"I called upon this meeting to discuss and inform you on the fate of both organizations. Before Sir Integra Hellsing died in my arms, she told me to take over the organization. I've tried my best. After reviewing Integra's financial status and other records that she has, I made the decision to end both organizations..." Maxwell said. He stopped talking while everyone began talking.

Sister Heinkel stood up. "Both! Why both organizations Father Maxwell!" She asked.

"Well Sister Heinkel, I thought long and hard about this. Iscariot headquarters are in complete ruins, we don't have the money to rebuild. Millennium has taken all of our time and money... as well as a great leader. I have come to the conclusion that Iscariot cannot recover from this. Also, the Hellsing Organization is in total financial crisis. Integra put herself as well as the entire organization into debt. It is at the point of no return. Millennium is going to become the primary organization and the only one. A decision had to be made and I made it. The only way I would even consider keeping the organization open is if Alucard agreed to stay." Maxwell said. Everyone looked back at Alucard.

Alucard was being stared at. He relaxed himself comfortably in the chair. He stared up at the ceiling, then looked back at everyone. Everyone was eager to hear Alucard but expected nothing more than a "no". Everyone's fate, as well as the organization now lied in Alucard's hands. Everyone hoped that he would say yes, that he would stay with the organization and keep it open. After long moments of silence, it was broken...

"... No... I will not stay with the organization. I am finally free of Integra and this organization. This all happened for a reason and the reason was for all of us to go our seperate ways. That's what I plan on doing." He said.

Everyone was very disapointed. Seras was most, but also least disapointed. She was happy that she would be getting at least a little more freedom. But she was sad that she would be seperated from her friends Evangeline and Sebastian.

"Very well. The decision has been made. I will be putting this house up for sale to take care of at least a little bit of the debt. It should sell quickly." Maxwell said. Then he left the office. Everyone was in total disapointment but also happy to move on with their lives. Sister Yumiko began crying but stopped shortly later.

"So what do we do now?" Seras asked. Everyone looked at her and wondered.


End file.
